


Color the Sidewalk

by euphoriastouch



Category: SHINee
Genre: Choi Minho - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kim Kibum - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriastouch/pseuds/euphoriastouch
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a storm to bring you back to basics.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Color the Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> im back, but with a shinee fic this time :) i hope you enjoy.

“No. The answer is no. There is no way we’re doing that.”

Kibum laughed, sounding truly baffled. His boyfriend, Minho, on the other hand was not laughing.

“And why not?! It isn’t like we have anything better to do for the next week.”

The couple finally got to spend a few weeks away from their usual lives as idols. They could work for months at a time; write new music, produce new songs, meet with executives, plan concerts, and that’s just what they were used to. But just because you’re used to something doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a break from it. 

That’s how they ended up here, in their shared apartment, on lockdown until further notice due to the torrential weather conditions outside. For the last three days the men were stuck inside going through every possible thing they could be doing. Kibum cooked nonstop, the two of them having enough food in their fridge to feed the building. Minho felt like he watched every Netflix movie possible. The two of them could handle lazy days every now and then but it’s hard to be expected to do that for a week straight when the only lifestyle you’ve truly known was the hustle and bustle of everything. And it isn’t Kibum’s fault he’s been extra cranky lately. He would never say it out loud but the constant rattling of the windows due to the thunder and wind were enough for him to never fall asleep, instead it just makes him cling desperately to his boyfriend.

So here they are, face to face, Minho with pleading eyes and Kibum not budging. “Where would you even get the chalk from, Ming?”

“Easy! One of the kids’ parents gifted me this little set thing from when I did ‘Return of Superman’ and a chalk set was inside.” Minho looked ready to sprint into their bedroom and show him, just waiting for Kibum to finally say yes.

“This is so dumb. First of all, we’re almost thirty-years-old. What would our neighbors think of two grown men going down to the children’s play area to play on the chalkboard wall? Second, the area would probably be full because since everyone is home all the kids will be down there.”

Minho smirked, “Does this mean you’re considering it though?” 

Kibum let out an exasperated noise and slapped his sides with his hands, “You aren’t going to give this up until I say yes, right?”

He didn’t even let Minho reply, his face was too cute to deny him this simple pleasure of drawing with chalk like they were kids again. Minho’s eyes were sparkling with hope and Kibum loved nothing more than being the reason why he looked like that. “Don’t even answer, go get the chalk while I get dressed.” 

Minho smiled, closing the gap between them with a kiss. He cupped the shorter’s cheeks and kept giving him little pecks between his words, “You. Are. The. Best.” 

“Yah! Stop attacking me and go find it.” Kibum tried to sound angry as he playfully hit the younger’s chest but there was no malice in his tone. 

Fifteen minutes later they were out of the clothes they’ve been in for the last thirteen hours and ready to play like kids again. On the way to the elevator Kibum intertwined their fingers, “You know… I don’t think I remember ever playing with chalk. Like of course I’ve done the whole hopscotch thing whenever I saw one being drawn, but I’ve never drawn one myself.”

Minho whipped his head around, looking at his boyfriend as if he just told him he’s a murderer. “ _ Excuse me? _ You’ve never drawn with chalk? You’ve never had the experience of scraping your knuckles against concrete on accident?” 

The elevator door opened, the boys stepped in and Kibum just shrugged his shoulder. “I guess I just never cared for it. I used to love playing jacks though, that’s what I spent my time doing.”

The elevator went down, not stopping at any floor, probably from everyone staying in their apartments. “Oh God, I could never play jacks, I’d get so upset that I couldn’t pick them all up at once and I’d take it out on my brother, which would always result in one of us getting the shit beat out of us by the other.”

The older snorted, “And you wonder why I wouldn’t let us play board games this week. One of us would end up with our feelings hurt over a game of cards.” 

Minho slightly pushed him, muttering a “not true” under his breath even if they both were aware that it was very true. 

The elevator door finally opened to the bottom floor of the building. They kept their hands intertwined as they walked towards the end of the hall, both praying that no children or their parents were there to watch them color like children.

Minho pushed the door open and to their luck not one person was inside the large area. The little slide sets were empty, playpens were deserted, and no toy looked like it had been touched in days. Their eyes landed on their holy grail for the afternoon, the giant chalkboard that took up an entire wall of the room. 

Kibum let go of the younger’s hand, walking towards the wall, “Where do we even start?” 

Minho opened up the package of colorful chalk and handed Kibum a piece, “Like every good chalk session, you start with tic-tac-toe.”

Kibum took the piece and for the next half hour they played game after game, both not keeping track of who was winning or losing anymore. They were too lost in the sounds of their laughing and how good it felt to just not worry about anything. The two of them felt so young, so free, and so happy. 

After a few more games Minho stopped them, telling the older that they should play a game of pictionary. Kibum went first, and after trying his best to draw something, there was no hope. It was really just circles and lines, at best. Minho squinted and tried his best to figure out what he drew. “I’m sorry but… Would you like me to go get one of the kids and see if they could decode this?”

“Don’t be mean! It’s the five of us on stage, this long square was the stage… The little circles in front of it are the fans!” Kibum used the chalk to direct him along his picture, trying his best to get Minho to see what he saw. “I love you, baby, I really do. But that is  _ not  _ us on stage. Those are five cornstalks,  _ at best.” _

Having enough of the jokes Kibum threw his chalk at Minho and pushed him backwards so he fell onto his back. Kibum threw himself on his lap and sighed, “I will take every piece of chalk and crush it into your face. I just made a masterpiece and this is how I get repaid.”

Minho didn’t reply, he opted for just staring above at his lover just to admire his beauty. Everything about Kibum was perfection and he loved every inch of him. He loved the way when Kibum laughed his collarbones would become more defined, he loved the way he took off his makeup at night and his scar would be fully exposed at his eyebrow just waiting to be kissed. He lived for the way Kibum would cling to him when he couldn’t fall asleep at night, even if he pretended to be asleep to not disturb the smaller. Everything about Kibum reminded Minho that no matter how hard life gets, you can always rely on your true love to bring you to where you need to be. 

Kibum lightly pushed Minho’s hair back, “What are you thinking about, bub?”

Minho shook his head lightly, meeting Kibum’s eyes. “It feels so good to just… Do things we did when we were younger. As idols we give up big parts of ourselves and don’t get to do the things other kids our age do. It’s moments like this that I’m grateful to have found you. Everyday you make feel like we’re seventeen again discovering everything there is to discover. Even if we didn’t color the sidewalks in together as kids we’re here now and I want my experiences to be your experiences.”

Kibum trailed his hands down to meet Minho’s intertwining their fingers yet again. His eyes started to water, “As the days go on you get more sappy.” 

“I mean it. I look at you and it’s like every moment of my life flashes before my eyes, I get reminded of how  _ good _ everything is with you. I would like to withstand everything with you. I want to be your first, last, and everything in between. Want to be the one you call for anything and everything. Never want to sleep another night without you by my side.”

At this point Kibum let his tears fall freely onto Minho’s shirt, “Keep going and I’ll make you my husband right now.”

Minho laughed and sat up slowly, adjusting Kibum on his lap. “Let’s go back upstairs.” 

Kibum just nodded leaning in to peck the other’s lips. They stood up and cleaned up the mess they made. Before they got the chance to walk out Kibum stopped them, “I just want to say thank you. I fall in love with you more every day. I want to feel young with you always.”

“We have all of the time in the world to keep feeling young.”


End file.
